1st Assault of Grozny
The 1st Assault of Grozny (2012) was an assault spearheaded by American Marines, was an attack on Chechnya capital Grozny. Before the Battle Because of the civil war in Russia, Chechnya saw an opportunity to declare independence from Russia. Loyalist forces in the area were killed and the rest retreated. Chechyna joined the Ultranationalists in the war against the Loyalists. They invaded surrounding states. The Loyalists asked the USMC to help. They agreed, and prepred for Operation Southern Glory. In June, 2012, the Marines attacked Grozny. The Battle The Marines parachuted out of planes and helicopters into Grozny. Machine gunner Sgt. Walter Springfield landed on top of a building. He killed many enemies in the streets. An enemy however grabbed him and threw him off the building. He land on another roof and then into the streets. He survived but was unconsious. Meanwhile the battle raged. Marines and Chechnyans shot each other from inside bulildings. Anyone who went out was killed by the crossfire. In order to get across the Marines went underground. The Chechnyans went down as well, resulting in underground firefights. The Chechnyans were pushed back underground and above ground. They retreated further into the city. With the southern part of the city captured US ground forces came. Wounded people were evacuated including Springfield. The night was not peaceful, however. Chechnyan artillery pounded US positions. Later that night about 50 Chechnyans rushed into a US camp. They killed many people, but none of the 50 survived. Into the Heart of Grozny The next morning, US forces, led by Colonel Frank "Firecracker" Jumper, went deeper in Grozny. They were met with lots of resistance. The Chechnyans, with lots of Soviet weapons, fought the US Marines. House to house fighting started, with each building came lots of casualties. Machine guns hidden in bushes or rubble fired on US troops. M1 Abrams dueled with BTRs. The Chechnyans delibrately blew up houses to block roads. The US forces had to go around and were ambushed by enemies. US forces were also killed by mines. At night US forces stayed put but snipers on both sides continued flanking and shooting the enemy. The third day US forces were met with fiercer resistance. Casualties were getting high now for both sides. The Chechnyans had gotten new weapons. Airplanes were one of them. They bombed US posistions. They also got flamethrowers. Many US troops met a firey death. In response, US forces used poison gas on Chechnyans. The US forces, equipped with gas maskes were unharmed. Chechnyans, on the other hand, did not and many died. The Chechnyans were forced to retreat. They returned returned with gas masks. They also returned with BTR-80s. Tank commander Jason Franklin was awarded the Medal of Honor for destroying lots of BTRs. By now it was the fifth day. Most of the ctiy was in rubble. Reinforcements came for the US troops and the Chechnyans were pushed back. The Chechnyans still had the Capital Building. As US forces inched closer Chechnyan resistance increased. By the 10th day US forces reached the Capital Building. But there was so many casualties they could not attack for another day. Finally, on the 11th day of battle, the Marines attacked the Capital Building. The Capital Building It took US troops a while to get inside because there were many mines and traps. Artillery also pounded them. On top of that there was barbed wire and bunkers. It took them 3 hours to make it inside. Once inside, they were met with fierce firefights. Chechnyan soldiers had them surrounded and fired at them from stairways and balconies. They cleared it however and went further. Fires and debris forced them to go into a Chechnyan ambush. From holes defenders fired rockets and shot machine guns at them. Thankfully debris made cover for them. Flamethrowers burned the holes and they moved on. Into the Main Hall, barricades had been placed. Defenders had been placed on balconies with sniper rifles and on the barricades machine guns. Marines fired from behind tables and chairs. A marine with a flamethrower's tnk was hit and he caught on fire. The frie spread to a table and caught on fire. Ammunition on the table exploded. A breach in the barricade was formed. Marines rushed through but the defenders were prepared for this. They open doors and more troops came in wielding machine gun. US forces hid behind the barricade. The only thing they could do was throw grenades. Eventually the defenders were killed. The Marines went upstairs to the top of the building. They fought the last defenders. They killed them and planted the US flag on the roof. Casualties They were many casualties for both sides. For the US forces 13,000 were killed or wounded. For the Chechnyans 20,000 were killed or wounded. Important People Colonel Frank "Firecracker" Jumper Tank Commander Jason Franklin Franklin's Crew: Jonny Higgins Nick Tyson Oscar Miles Sgt. Walter Springfield Category:2012 - 2016